


walking it off

by rebirthed



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebirthed/pseuds/rebirthed
Summary: one shots of pietro interacting with other marvel characters. contains crackships and platonic relationships. these are just requested fics i've taken from instagram.





	1. "i wish i never met you." - tommy shepherd & pietro maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for blurredspeed on instagram.  
> genre: angst.

tommy’s back was turned from pietro as he sat on his bed, refusing to stare his uncle in the eye after what he had learned after dinner. pietro knew his nephew had every right to be hostile towards him, but the man wished he gave him a chance to explain why the avengers did what they did.

  
“tommy.”

  
there was no response, not until pietro called his name a second time.

  
“did you and mom agree to it?”

  
quicksilver had his arms crossed, squeezing them hard at the thought of answering the question. “we did not know—“

  
“did you _agree_ to it?” the teen’s voice came out harsher this time, his head angling to the side for pietro to glimpse an angered expression. he ran his hands through his silver hair, dreading the words that would befall his lips.

  
“i did. wanda did,” pietro approached forward. “but we did not know—“

  
tommy stood up, reappearing in front of his uncle with a vapid look in his eyes. “didn’t not know? didn’t know they’d put me back in a cell again? for what? trying to _save_ billy?!” speed‘s fists clenched so tightly his nails dug red marks into his palm. pietro did not appreciate the boy’s lack of respect, and straightened his back to assert authority.

  
“do not make us look as the bad guy!” a deep frown marred his face. “you _killed_ someone, tommy! this wouldn’t happen if you just thought through your damn actions!” pietro placed both hands on his shoulders, squeezing them. “they said they will put you to confinement. we did not know they meant putting you back—“ tommy shoved his uncle’s hands away, distancing himself from him. he didn’t want to hear his excuses. nothing could assuage the hurt he felt in that moment, the dread in the pit of his stomach as he thought of going back to that damned prison... where he would be subjected to abuse again.

 

“yeah, well? doesn’t matter. you fucking agreed anyway,” he spat, baring his teeth. “family comes first is what you always tell me, and that’s exactly what i did... yet i get _punished_ for it.” he grabbed whatever was within reach and threw it at pietro’s way, too absorbed in his anger to aim properly for him.

  
⠀  
“enough, tommy! look at me,” pietro sped to his side, reaching out for his nephew. his hand hovered above his shoulder, but not quite touching it. “i promise we will do something about it. _we will fix this_.”

  
“ _get off me_!” he shoved him again, the teen finally collapsing to his knees, head buried in his hands. pietro wanted to hold him, assure him that he meant his word when he promised to help him. he had never cared for anyone as much as he did for tommy, billy, and his sister.

  
they were his only family—and now he was going to lose one of them.

  
“your fault i’m going back there. _your fault_.” speed sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, biting hard to stop himself from letting out an angered cry. he thought he was trying to do the right thing.

  
“i’m sorry.”

  
the young man did not look up. he just sat there in the corner, regretting ever putting his trust in the man before him. this was not the person he had grown to respect.

  
_"i wish i never met you."_


	2. "stay a little longer." - tandy bowen & pietro maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for d.agger on instagram.  
> genre: comfort/fluff(?)

whenever pietro misbehaved, (which was often) steve and tony would straighten him out by making him arrange and refile old documents, stacks of paper on display just waiting to be alphabetized. hours upon hours would be spent going through each document carefully. although using his super speed came in handy finishing the task—he soon realized it’s inaccuracy and high tendency for error. working fast made him misplace the files in the wrong order, and the speedster would end up wasting more time fixing it. on the rare occasion, a certain blonde would help him out with his punishment, unbeknownst to her adoptive father. currently, the work load had increased since last time, forcing the sokovian to stay up late to get it done. but with her help, he might be able to finish it before midnight.

  
“you placed a document starting with ‘z’ into the ‘s’ files again,” tandy sighed, taking the odd one out of the pile. pietro was hunched over on the table, too busy flipping through records about a ‘steve rogers’ to listen to what his partner had said.

  
“are you even working?”

  
“i did... for _five long hours_. let me rest a bit, yes?” he grumbled in return, engrossing himself in the pages about the super soldier program. he felt a strong connection reading what the captain went through back in the day. he and his sister volunteered to become weapons just like him—for the sake of defending their war torn country. the never ending protests in sokovia could not compare to the mass destruction of world war ii, but both wars had devastated thousands of people. and steve, wanda and pietro were all victims to it.

  
the young woman noticed how concentrated he was with his brows furrowed. they were always pulled together in a frown—but this one was more out of focus than of irritation. while tandy had been arranging the letter ‘s’ files, she stumbled across a document she thought pietro would find interesting to read. walking forward, she placed it on the table for him to see. the speedster looked away from captain roger’s files and read the title emblazoned on the new folder she had given him.

 

_‘sokovia records.’_

  
there was a delay in response from him. she noticed the hesitancy in his tired, blue eyes.

  
“everything the avengers have on your country.” the blonde mused, peering over his shoulder as she watched him open it with careful hands. she grabbed a chair from the corner and sat next to him, grabbing a random file from the desk and pretending to read it’s contents. her eyes would skim across the paper she was holding, but it would always return to stare at pietro. she watched for any signs of reaction, but the most she got out of him was the ever-present frown and the rare eye crinkling at the file. tandy noticed how his leg would bounce beneath the table every time he turned to the next page.

  
as expected, he didn’t enjoy reading through the history of his country. he knew it had always been riddled with war and violence; the black text on paper describing the atrocities in his hometown ended up resurfacing horrible memories of his childhood with wanda—reliving their days of suffering after they had lost their parents during an attack. there was also statistical record of casualties dated from the late 90’s to the 2000’s. what caught his attention was when he saw two names on the death list. it was small, and could have easily been forgotten against the hundred thousand names strewn across the paper. but it was familiar enough for pietro to distinguish amidst everyone else—two names eliciting a sadness he had yet to overcome.

  
_marya_ and _django maximoff._

  
pietro closed the file, tossing it to the side and burying his face in his hands. tandy whipped her head to look at his hunched form, her heart wrenching at the sight of what she had inadvertently caused. for the first time, it wasn’t her who needed the comforting.

  
“pietro?”

  
“i am fine.” his voice was muffled by his hands, refusing to look her in the eye at the moment. not when he was in a vulnerable state like this. it was the first time she’s ever witnessed this side of him.

 

tandy, of all people, knew what pain felt like. not a day passes by when she doesn’t think of what could have happened to her if coulson neglected to bring her to stark. she was grateful for tony taking her in—she was grateful being surrounded by people who she now calls family. but the trauma of losing her father was still fresh in her mind. the car crash; their family being stripped of everything, from their possessions to their prestige; and her mother slipping past beyond recognition... it was hard to rid herself fully of the past.

 

  
if there was anyone who could sympathize with pietro in that moment, tandy bowen would be the perfect candidate. she brought a hand to draw circles against his back, to assure him he was not alone. the older of the two peered from the safety of his walls and bit down on his lip.

 

  
“sorry for this.”

 

  
“don’t be,” she assured him. “i’m sorry for giving you that file... if there’s anything i can do—“ he took advantage of the opportunity.

 

  
“ _stay  a little longer_.“ his voice was quiet, a little unsure. it held a slight desperation.

 

  
“please? i just—for once, i will like someone to stay. i have always been doing this alone... you do not even have to speak,” he trailed off, hoping he wasn’t asking too much from her. he ran his fingers through silvery strands of hair, expecting a ‘no’ to come out of her mouth.

 

  
“ _i’m here_ , pietro. i promise.” her hand swept from his back and timidly rested itself on top of his hand, the blonde giving it a light squeeze. pietro looked up from the safety of his arms and gave her the faintest of smiles. it was a refreshing kind of smile, more genuine than the usual smirk that would cross his face. she could have easily retreated to her room and leave him alone—it was late and she could have used the time as an excuse. but tandy bowen actually _stayed_ for him. she stayed out of the compassion of her heart. the selfless act spoke volumes of the kind of person she was, and pietro promised to return the same amount of support to her one day. whatever she needed from him, he would do for her in a heartbeat.

 

“i will be here for you, too.” he reminded her, turning his hand over so she was holding his palm. the speedster entwined their fingers together and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

  
“thank you.”


	3. "are you okay?" - peter parker & pietro maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for pedahpurker on instagram.  
> genre: comfort.

peter had been less responsive during their meeting today. it was a strange occurrence, since he was usually the person in the room who asked the most questions, all bright-eyed and ready to inform himself of the lousy excuse that was american politics. pietro noticed the shift in attitude, as did tony stark. the only difference between them was that the billionaire probably already knew the reason behind peter’s behavior—but decided against telling anyone else. after the meeting, the speedster went to his room within the tower, knocking on his door thrice to check if he was inside.

  
“come in.” came a muffled voice. pietro opened the door and closed it behind him, looking to lean himself against a wall. peter lay in bed with the back of his hand pressed against his eyes, not once looking up to see who had come to visit.

  
“it’s me.” although his eyes were shut, the teen knew straight away that it was pietro; the accented voice identifying him. he raised himself from bed and sat with his arms crossed. a rehearsed smile played on his lips, the same kind he’d use on aunt may whenever she worried over him. unfortunately, pietro could see right through him.

  
“hey man, you need anything?” peter questioned.

  
he shook his head at the act. they were friends—close enough that the sokovian could skip past the formalities if he wanted to. “do not play with me, parker. what happened?” he wasted no time in asking. the boy’s expression remained unchanged. he had expected a confrontation from someone like pietro—he just didn’t think it would come this soon.

  
_“are you okay?”_ he repeated himself more calmly, realizing he had come off too strong.

  
peter digested the question in his head, mulling over whether he should tell his best friend or not. it wasn’t a big deal; today was just a reminder of some awful memory in his past... everyone’s had their fair share of bad experiences, so why should his be any different? “it’s nothing, i promise.” the webslinger assured him.

  
_“today just marks my uncle ben’s death anniversary is all.”_

 

this took pietro off-guard, his eyes conveying a rare sympathy that contradicted the frown on his face. he didn’t know—no one ever told him the details of his uncle’s death. all pietro ever knew was that it wasn’t something the parker’s liked to talk about.

  
“i am sorry.” the sokovian walked forward until he was seated on the edge of the bed. peter shook his head, assuring the speedster there was nothing to be sorry for. “no, it’s cool. me and aunt may are better now. i just... get quiet because it still hurts to think about it sometimes, you know?”

  
pietro nodded, feeling a little guilty for prying into his business. his intentions of asking were more out of curiosity than out of concern, and he wished he treated the situation with a little more sincerity. “yeah, i get it. it is hard sometimes.” a memory of his parent’s laughing in the kitchen before he lost them came to mind.

  
“but wanda tells me that even though our loved ones are gone, they also are not... they live in our memories.” he spoke slowly. he was never good at deep conversations. pietro preferred to avoid them at all costs—but peter was a special case. he was like a brother to him, trusted him enough to reciprocate genuine care.

  
the teen could sense his unsureness. “i appreciate you coming over to check up on me, really. never would’ve expected it from you.” there was a small smile on his face, doing his best to lighten the tension. pietro snorted and let out a soft chuckle, he took no offense at his response. it was true that he mostly kept to himself. but the webslinger had become a valuable friend in the months they’ve known each other—perhaps the only other person on the team he was most comfortable with. though he would never tell him that. not to his face, at least.

  
“ah, this is getting sad.” the older male sighed, nudging the boy’s shoulder. “will pizza make this better? i steal tony’s wallet again on the way out so i’ll treat you.” he fished a leather wallet from his pocket, a sly grin on his face. the teen widened his eyes, laughing while shaking his head.

 

“you shouldn’t bully mr. stark like that you know. the man is a—“

  
he rolled his eyes. “i will return it after my stomach will have that 18 inch pepperoni pizza, _mom_. now get off your ass,” he tugged at the boy’s ankle with eagerness, peter slapping his hand away.

  
“fatass,” peter mumbled.

  
“language!” the sokovian mimicked steve, the exaggeration of a brooklyn accent slurring from him.

  
they both ended up letting out a suppressed laugh, humoring themselves at his poor attempt. pietro was just glad he brought the old peter back to the surface again. it was one good deed he had done out of his heart, and surprisingly out of obligation—a rare feat for someone like him. he brought out the best in him sometimes.


	4. "you mean a lot to me" - illyana rasputin & pietro maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sarah.  
> genre: crackship, fluff.

“can you keep still?” pietro sighed, a concentrated frown on his face as he dabbed the antiseptic on her wound.

  
“it’s difficult when you’re too quick.” ilyanna matched his frown. when he dabbed a soaked cotton on another fresh spot, the sorceress winced.

  
“you are just a baby,” he clicked his tongue, focusing on the task at hand. “if you let me helped you earlier, you will not have this many cuts.” pietro took his time dabbing the medicine on her gashes. although there was a slight snark in his tone, the concern for her was there in the way he stared at her intensely. his movements were deft, proving that the young man possessed basic knowledge in first aid. clean the wound, apply medicine, dress it to keep from infection—simple. however, what made it special was how surprisingly gentle he was handling her. ilyanna noticed this, ignoring the feeling in her chest of seeing him at such a rare state.

  
“well how was i supposed to know the man could dual wield a kni— _ouch_!” she gripped his arm that had been pressing the cotton on one of her gashes, located on the inside of her thigh. pietro smirked, his blue eyes staring up at her.

  
“hand slipped.”

  
“watch yourself, maximoff.“

  
a light chuckle escaped his lips as he proceeded to dress it. there was one last gash for him to treat: a horizontal slice on her cheek. the speedster tilted her head wordlessly, tucking the pad of his thumb under her chin. ilyanna distracted herself by looking at anything but him; she refused to give him the satisfaction of his presence. he applied antiseptic to the last cotton and dabbed it carefully across the wound, his other hand caressing the side of her face. the blonde was confused now, wondering what she had done to deserve the carefulness in the way he touched her. he wasn’t known for being caring, not unless it concerned his sister. gestures spoke louder than words—there had to be a reason why he was being so nice to her in that moment.

 

“why did you offer to clean my wounds? when i could’ve done it myself.” she placed a hand over his to stop him from continuing. she looked at him with expectant eyes.

  
pietro raised a brow at her sudden question. he wasn’t sure what to tell her—he thought she already knew why.

  
“why do you think so?” he responded with a question of his own. she glared at him for digressing. not wanting to experience her wrath, he gave his answer like it was the most natural thing to admit.

  
“because _you mean a lot to me_.“

  
there was a short pause. ilyanna stared at him like she had seen lucifer himself. “what?”

  
“you do. why you are surprised?”

  
with his hand cupping her face and the confession to go along with it, the girl was flustered now. she looked away abruptly, the frown on her face deepening.

  
“... in what way? is this— _romantically_ speaking—“

  
pietro’s signature grin stretched across his face. he made her face him, winking. “whatever you want it to be.”

  
she scoffed at him, pushing his chest while he bit his lip to suppress a laugh. he was always the tease; ilyanna would usually call him out for it. but for some odd reason, the pounding in her chest had forced her to tolerate him—perhaps just this once. pietro was glad his confession didn’t scare her away. it just made her compliant since she was too busy calming herself instead of fighting him.

  
“done.” he took a bandaid from the kit and dressed her wound. he made sure to let his thumb linger a little while longer, just to prove to her the gravity of his words when he said ‘she meant a lot’. the woman noticed his gesture, and opted to pretend that she didn’t.

“you still get on my nerves.” she mumbled, bowing her head low until her blonde hair successfully hid the redness of her face. pietro hummed absentmindedly, enjoying the reaction he was getting from her. the contempt in her mannerisms just meant that she probably felt the same too—and that was all he needed to keep him satisfied.

  
“as long as i am on your mind, there is no complaints.” a soft chuckle escaped his lips.


	5. "i've got you." - steve rogers & pietro maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for abby.  
> genre: comfort, angst.

it was difficult waking up sometimes.

  
pietro was physically alive, blood pumping through his veins, mind working so adeptly his thoughts often kept him up most nights. but tonight was an exception—he had dozed off and dreamt of the battle of sokovia, remembering everything during that day. if only he had ran fast enough, then he wouldn’t have been caught in the crossfire, wouldn’t have experienced the fear of dying. when the darkness consumed him, his sister’s wails thrummed at his stilling heart.

  
_you left me alone in this world._

  
pietro shot up from bed with a scream, choking in a sharp breath. he ran a hand through his face, not realizing that his pain had summoned a visitor to his room. a firm touch on his shoulder made him flinch.

  
“it’s just me. it’s steve.” hidden in the faint light was the presence of america’s super soldier. not his twin sister, who often came running to his room after the nightmares. he was too rattled to care whether or not his vulnerability was exposed to someone who wasn’t wanda.

  
“i died... i died for months, cap. _i died_. i felt everything. i heard wanda crying—”

  
“it was just a nightmare, pietro. take deep breaths.”

  
his shoulders slumped, burying his face in his hands. steve shared the silence patiently, understanding what it felt like to ‘die’—to come back alive confused and out of place. post traumatic stress was nothing short of horror, often making the captain himself wake up in a pool of sweat, drenching his own bed sheets. he sympathized with the twins: they had been forced into the atrocities of war, turned into weapons because of it—had been victims of hydra. knowing what they’ve experienced, the captain always made an effort to show them that he was not their enemy. and his efforts were slowly beginning to show.

 

“you’ll get through this soon enough—you and your sister are stronger than you think.” steve’s tone was leveled, the voice of a man with a firm guidance. he didn’t stay silent, nor did he overdo it. it was the right level of comforting, the kind pietro needed.

  
the selflessness he had showed tonight made the sokovian realize that not all americans were ‘selfish pricks’. it wouldn’t take long before the captain’s compassion broke down the walls pietro had put up for himself—and quite frankly, he didn’t mind if it ever came down to it.

  
“i do not know what to say,” the older maximoff’s words came out slow, grasping the situation.

  
“but maybe a... thank you.” it was the first time steve ever received a genuine response from the misfit twin. he knew it was real, the usual snark tone of voice was nowhere to be found.

  
they were making progress.

  
the captain squeezed his shoulder in assurance, letting it linger to make sure he knew he was not alone.

  
“ _i've got you_ , kid.”


	6. "come here." - daisy johnson & pietro maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ladestructeur on instagram.  
> trigger warnings: self-harm  
> genre: crackship, comfort, angst

she knew he got the phone call from jemma.

  
daisy stood by the doorframe of their bedroom. she tugged her sleeves down as far as she could to hide the secret she knew had already been brought to light (of course her teammates told on her. _of course_.) pietro sat on the edge of their bed, back hunched over with his elbows on his thighs. he drew in a breath while she held hers. there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

  
“are you mad at me?” she asked him.

⠀  
pietro turned to meet her gaze, deep blue eyes studying the way she’d chew her bottom lip out of guilt. he brought his hand out for her to reach, the gesture slow and fluid.

  
_"come here."_

  
she positioned herself on his lap, chest facing his with her arms behind her back. daisy flinched when she felt him pull her wrists in front of him. she was surprised when he suddenly brought them to his lips, the sleeves falling over to reveal the wash of bruises she had inflicted on herself. “pietro—“

⠀  
“i am not mad.” he interrupted calmly, ghosting his thumb across her skin before kissing it. “but you know how much you mean to me, right?”

  
it was no secret that he loved her. the man made sure to show her everyday. sometimes, pietro didn’t need to say it—his touch alone was enough a reminder. hurting herself meant hurting the people she loved; people like _him_. watching him now, handling her with a patience she knew was not an easy feat for someone with his abilities, prickled at her heart and washed away the fear she had felt prior. he loved her despite her faults, loved her enough to try to make her stop, and she realized that there was nothing to be ashamed of.

  
daisy cupped her hands on both sides of his face. she slipped them upwards until her fingers tugged gently at pietro’s silver hair, pulling him down until their foreheads touched. a rare smile formed on her lips, the eager speedster mimicking the same expression. he instinctively pulled her closer, one arm looped around her waist. his lips pressed together in a low hum.

“i love you, skye. promise me you tell me what is wrong next time.” he mumbled with his eyes closed, tilting his head until their noses touched. “do not hide things like this from me, okay?”

  
daisy nodded attentively. “yeah, got it... okay,” her voice sounded more like she had been assuring herself. “i love you too, piets. no more secrets between us.” her lips hovered close to his, reciprocating the same amount of love he had been staring at her with. she closed the space between them and pecked his lips softly, him inviting the gesture by deepening their kiss. she sighed under him.

  
_“i promise.”_


End file.
